


Lace and Ruffles

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cass Is Intrigued By Fabrics (And Gay), F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is called to Josephine's bedroom late in the evening. Whatever could she want?</p>
<p>Alternately: Cass has a gay internal monologue because girls are soft and cute.</p>
<p>Prompted by a friend when I wanted to write something that "felt like being a cloud". They suggested Cass seeing Josie in something different than usual and having "heartfeels". I hope this does that idea justice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Ruffles

Cassandra had thought about touching Josephine before, imagined what it would be like.

Not - not in that way. Maker, no. But the lady ambassador wore ruffled sleeves that made quiet noises when she gesticulated, and Cassandra had noticed the gentle _shush_ of the moving fabric whenever Josephine would collect herself after an impassioned moment at the war table. To touch Cassandra’s own armour would result in either _clang_ or _ouch_ , depending on how much force was used. She had faith in her own hardness, but she couldn’t help but to notice that Josephine looked so… soft. The woman who speaks with swords, looking to the woman who spars with words.

Cassandra did not know why she had been summoned to her room after nightfall, but lit only by the warm glow of a bedside candle, Josephine looked even softer. Her hair lay loosely around her shoulders, out of its usual pinned style; and the nightgown she now wore edged with lace was a far cry from the stiff high collars she was used to seeing her in. Cassandra found herself wondering what it would be like to trace the crocheted lace with her fingertips where it met with Josephine’s collarbones, when she was interrupted.

“Lady Cassandra?” Josephine spoke first, rising from the bed she had been sat on. Cassandra had forgotten herself in the moment after entering the room, and speech had evidently failed her. “I hope I did not inconvenience you, asking your company at this late hour.”

“Of course not,” Cassandra replied, finding her words at last. “Besides, any inconvenience would be worthwhile for the pleasure of seeing you,” she added. Josephine’s face lit up before she had the chance to regret her words, so she did not hasten to amend her words, for once. The Right Hand of the Divine, and she was still occasionally reduced to stammering around Josephine. It was a mystery as to why, really.

“I am more glad than you know to hear you say that,” Josephine said, with a laugh. “I wished to speak to you. In private.” She held out a hand to Cassandra, a ‘let me lead you’ gesture. A moment’s hesitation, and Josephine did not falter or change her mind. Cassandra made up hers, and took it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also gay in other places on the internet, like kalebtrevelyan.tumblr.com! Please let me know your gay and/or dragon age related thoughts at your leisure.


End file.
